


Bi brows

by Evedina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, bi brows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedina/pseuds/Evedina
Summary: Sirius has once again come up with something.





	Bi brows

Remus was sitting on his bed with a book on his lap and doing his reading assignment, his friend who had the same lessons however, was not.

“Is there a reason you’re standing there, distorting your face like that?” he asked without looking up.  
Sirius who had been trying to get Remus to notice him for the past fifteen minutes kept making poses, and faces, right in front of him.

“I’m working on my bi brow action.”

Remus sighed. He knew better. There was no way this wouldn’t end up being something… Sirius, and he had assignments to do, assignments with deadlines. He really shouldn’t. But he couldn’t help himself.

“Your what?” he asked and looked up at his friend who had yet to stop wringing his face.

“My bi brow action” Sirius said and wiggled his dark brows. “I can signal things with them, like come hither” he continued and wiggled one of his brows at Remus. “Or, dude no.” Another look.

“Wh…” Remus cleared his throat, he wasn’t quite sure what it was he wanted to say. What could one say to that?

“They’re the best new thing after bi finger wands” Sirius said smiling widely.

Remus closed his book and put it aside, all hope to return to it was now gone.

“There has never, ever, been bi finger wands” Remus said sternly. This was something they’d gotten into before. For some reason Remus hated people making finger wands, one of his pet peeves, and knowledge of this had of course made Sirius hellbent on trying to make it a thing amongst people.

“Yes there has!” Sirius said and pointed Remus with his fingers. While still making faces.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend and started shaking his head.

“You know, this is actually a good thing, you distorting your face. Now there will finally be something to reflect the madness within” he said and smiled the sweetest smile he could come up with. “I mean, until now one has needed to actually speak with you before realizing how utterly bonkers you are.”

“Tsk. They could throw me into a dungeon for a few years and you’d still find me as fetching as your dear chocolate” Sirius said grinning, winked at Remus and blew him a kiss.

Remus chuckled.

“Could be.”

 

Some time later James Potter opened the door to their room and stopped still for a moment, frowning at the sight in front of him.

“Why are you two making faces at the mirror?”


End file.
